Announcing baby Flump!
by TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk
Summary: The title says it all. A pointless fluffy Troyella oneshot! Troy and Gabriella are marrie, Troy is a LA Laker and the couple are announcing to the world that they are expecting baby Flump.


Announcing baby Flump!....

10th December 2009

Gabriella rolled over in semi-conscious state, reaching over to the body beside her and snuggling tightly into his side. He, Troy Bolton instinctively placed a hand around her back to hold her in place and another protectively over her ever growing baby bump, that's right a 22 year old Gabirella and her super hot, famous, LA Laker husband Troy Bolton were expecting there first child.

They had found out only 2 months ago that Gabriella had being expecting, she had not being feeling very well and Troy had called her on his brake from training and joked that he should go to the chemist after work and pick up some pregnancy test, because she had being complaining of pregnancy like 'illnesses', but where Gabriella should of replied with a laugh there was silence as the penny dropped in her head that maybe, just maybe she was indeed pregnant.

So on his was home from work Troy called in the local Chemist and collected a couple of test and took them home for Gabirella. After taking the test and discovering that she was pregnant and a doctors appointment had being made double confirming their suspicions and telling them that Gabriella was 2 and a half months pregnant. After the appointment they had returned home to work out how this would work there would have to be some kind of public announcement to the world with the fame Troy had got.

They had told all important people face to face, parents, family and friends, and everyone had being ecstatic at the news there had being speculation surrounding the pregnancy since paps had gotten Troy coming out of the chemist the night he bought the test but they had played all roamers down when the baby was extremely kind to Gabriella and a bump had only appeared withing the last few weeks.

So now that she had started showing, and her bump was visible in majority of her fitted clothes they had decided that tonight, after the last game in the basketball season, (i don't have a clue about the end of season so i would at this point exaggerate the Fiction part lol) Gabirella would join him on court for the post-game interview and they would then confirm to the world that she was expecting a little bundle of joy!

"What time is it baby?" Troy mumbled as he rubbed her stomach softy under the duvet surrounding their bodies and keeping them warm and shielded from the cold the both knew would come when the peeled the covers back to got out of the bed.

"It was almost 10 last time I looked" she replied snuggling herself further into his side not yet wanting to move from the bed, the had being out last night for a celebration meal with both sets of their parents as a result of the pregnancy and the successful 1st season as a La Laker for Troy all that was left was to win the final game and become champions, and if Troy played the top of his game like he had since he found out about the baby he wouldn't have a problem beating the team on his own, he had told Gabriella that he now played twice as good as he knew he was earning to support to people and he wanted both of them people to be very proud of him.

"Am much as I would love to stay cuddled up to you and Flump in bed all day I need to be getting up got to eat, shower and then I need to head to the stadium." Troy half spoke half mumbled as he snuggled closer to Gabriella not really wanting to move but knowing that he had to.

"Ill get up and have breakfast with you me and Flump are getting hungry" Gabriella told him placing her hand on top of his before sitting herself up right in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The couple ate breakfast together and both got them selves ready for the day ahead Troy getting into his practice gear and Gabriella into a clean shirt and pair of boxers both belonging to Troy.

"Ill be back around 3 this afternoon. We are not staying there long coach want us to be refreshed and rested for tonight so its not going to be to intense today. So if you have your beautiful self ready for 3 I will pick u up and we can go to the mall do a little shopping and get some dinner?" Troy questioned Gabriella as she stood at the door ready to wave her husband off to work.

"Sounds perfect, right Flump? We love a little shopping don't we?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed as well placing his hands around his wife's waist as she placed hers around his neck placing a soft kiss to her pink plump lips.

"I love u" he lent down to he stomach lifting her top a little and placing another kiss right above her belly button "I love u to Flump, Look after mummy and be a good Flump" Gabriella smiled with watery eye's, Dam hormones! She couldn't help it though she loved it when he did cute little things like this proving to her how much he loved them both, and the baby hadn't even being born yet!

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was now 2:10 pm and had being just over 2 hours since Troy had left. Gabirella had occupied herself by tidying around the bedroom, they had made a slight mess tearing off each others clothes the previous night, and had then being told by her over caring Husband that he would help her do it and didn't want her doing it alone, something he said quite often and she would answer with 'i not incapable and do it anyways she didn't want to leave everything to him,he had work and such, she was just out of collage and didn't want to get a job to be on maternity leave in a few months so she was waiting until after the baby to get a job. The other hour and a half she had spent internet shopping buying things for 'Flump' they had so far only bought things from online as they didn't want people seeing them baby shopping and work it out.

She smiled to herself as she walked into the bathroom Troy had saved the to pregnancy test she had done and placed them in the bathroom cabinet in a little baby shoe box with the word 'Flump' written on the box. She laughed at the nickname he had chosen for the baby as soon as they found out he had told her that, he hated when people called a baby 'it' so until the either found out what they were having, or the baby was born they were to call him or her Flump and nothing but.

She striped out of her/his clothes and placed them into the dirty clothes hamper she turned on the shower, leaving it to warm up, and stood herself in front of the floor length mirror she only had on her bra and pants as she turned herself to the side placing her hands onto her bump and rubbing it softly smiling to herself. She found it amazing that a tiny baby, a part of her and her husband, was growing inside of her tummy, and that she would bring that baby into the world and the little helpless creature would rely solely on her and Troy to do everything for them. Then when they started to learn things like walking, talking feeding them selves it would be Troy and herself who would teach the baby how to do all of these things and she honestly couldn't wait for then next 4 months to pass so she could hold her Flump and be a extremely proud mother and wife.

She tested the water with her hand to make sure it wasn't to hot or to cold before taking of her remaining items of clothing and climbing into the shower. She washed her hair and her body before just standing and letting the hot water take over her for a few minutes before getting out of the shower to go and get ready.

She smiled opening the towel box and noticing the little pile of baby towels next to a pile of hand towels and a separate pile of body towels they had ordered some white and some cream colored towels from the internet the were small and had little yellow duck printed on each corner they had made room for them in the towel box as soon as they arrived and since they had got them lots of other little bits and bobs for baby Flump made their way into the household and Gabriella loved that about the house, every room you went in you could see at least one thing relating to Flump one of her favorite things were the scan pictures they were in a special photo frame that had all the dates along the top with a space for a picture to go after that date and then at the very end it said welcome baby Bolton and it had a larger square for the babies first picture to go. That was another thing her very handsome and perfect husband had surprised her with after the very 1st scan a little over 3 months ago.

She dried her hair and put on some hair serum to tame the frizzy bits and put on a light coat of make up before moving on to deciding what she was going to wear.

She wasn't a vain person and she didn't wear designer clothes all the time to showoff the labels she owned, it never normally took her long to decide what to wear as she would just pick out the 1st thing she saw and would be generally happy with it. That was before she was hiding a 4 and a half month baby bump. It was hard selecting clothes that didn't show of or put to much pressure on her bump so she took a little longer selecting clothes then normal and often got extremely frustrated with herself and with her hormones flying around would brake down crying. She had told herself that she wouldn't let that happen today, she had woke up in a very happy mood and was only made happier by her perfect husband making perfect plans so she was determined that she wouldn't let it get to her if the 1st thing she pulled out didn't look perfect or hide her bump how she wanted.

Being calm had being a success and she selected a deep blue vest dress with a plated neckline and a pair of wet look leggins matched with a pair of knee high flat boots and a black fringe bag.

It was 5 to 3 when she came back down the stairs, she decided that she would make herself a drink while she waited for Troy he would be ready to go as soon as he got hear. He had sent her a text telling her that he would be showered and changed at the gym after she had jokingly text him saying she didn't want to hang out with a sweaty basketball player twice in one day, the second time being later that night at the game.

And as if like clock work at 3:00pm on the dot a car pulled into the drive way and Troy stepped out smiling at her as she pulled the door to behind her clicking the double lock and twisting her key.

"You, my gorgeous little mummy-to-be look beautiful." he placed her kiss on her head as she placed her key in her bag and took his waiting hand.

"Thanks you, you smell nice" she winked at him as he led the to the car opening her door and letting her get in a settled before going to his own side of the car.

"You expected less? I told you I would be clean and un sweaty for u." he replied getting in his own side of the car and shutting the door with a quite bang.

They arrived at the shopping mall a few minutes later and were greeted by only a few paps not the usual boat load he put a protective arm around Gabriella and for the last time had to stop himself placing a hand against her tummy to protect Flump as well, Gabriella knew what he was about to do and smiled at him kissing the side of his head and whispering to him "After tonight you wont need to hold yourself back from doing it" he nodded smiling as the continued walking into the mall.

They had being for something to eat and had being shopping for around an hour when he could tell that Gabriella was getting tired he figured it was catching up on her the late night the previous night and the walking around and busy crowds they had being putting up with walking around the mall full of Christmas shoppers.

He had bought Gabriella, with much protesting from her, a few pair of bigger size jeans and a few new tops that fit her better and jeans that were not to tight on her tummy. On the way towards the exit Troy stopped outside a little baby boutique and looked at Gabriella. "Shall we just go in and have a little look around? Maybe we can buy a little something?" he nodded his head towards the cute little shop.

"What about the paps baby? They will see that bag or maybe see us." she sighed she really wanted to but she wasn't sure. "If they get any pictures of us by the time they hit the net we will of made the announcement and it will be all over the news anyways" he knew she wouldn't take much convincing he could tell by he tone of voice and her face she really wanted to just go in and do it. She nodded her head and giggled walking quickly over to the shop.

The looked around for ages cooing over cots and mosses baskets and things that they would certainly be coming back to buy when they were needed and when Gabirella was closer to her due date.

They had looked around the clothes section but Gabriella had made a valid point that until they knew what they were having they could only buy white or beige things, she was just about to tell him that they would come back after the next scan when they found out what they were having when she spotted a cute little sleeper suit. It was white and had little beige feet and hands fitted into it, there was a little fluffy brown teddy bear stitched to one side and under it were the words 'I love my mummy...' and on the other side there was another little bear lower down then above that it read '...I love my daddy' there was a little black sticker on the top of the outfit that said 'look at my back' Gabriella picked the little suit up and turned it around she cooed even more as she read ....'and my mummy and daddy love me!' with a small heart underneath it. There was also a little hat attached to it and a pair of little scratch mittens. "How cute is that?" Gabriella smiled looking up at Troy who stood behind her with his hands on he tummy, he smiled and nodded at her before she asked excitable "Can we get it please, please?" she looked so cute like a little girl in a candy store begging and pleading for more sweets then they already had bought. "Go for it" he smiled at her as she giggled and picked up the suit and walked towards the checkout with it in her hand.

After paying for the outfit the couple walked back out of the store towards the car to there surprise and happiness the paps had mainly gone and only a few remained and they did what they could to hide the bag between them.

They got into the car Troy as he always did letting Gabriella in first before getting himself in, half way home Gabriella opened the bag from the baby store and pulling the cute little sleeper out. "When Flump is allowed to come home with us from hospital he or she will be wearing this" she smiled looking between him and the suit. He chuckled they were both extremely excited about the baby and she was glowing with happiness and excitement every day that passed "And he or she will be the cutest little Flump in the world!" he took her hand as the continued their journey home.

After arriving at home the couple slept, ate and got ready for the night ahead, Troy would have to leave at 6 the game started at 7 and the interview would be after the game and presentation so about 9, (Don't have a clue) Gabriella had decided that she would go to the center with Troy as she would have to arrive an hour after him and in a way it was safer for her not to drive and to go in Troy's car although she would probably be the one driving home, after she convinced Troy to have a sneaky little drink to celebrate the win she knew was coming his way.

It was now 7pm and the team we being announced, Gabriella had being warned by Troy that she had to be careful not to much shouting or screaming and he was happy she was their to just watch she didn't need to scream and jump around for him. She had paid a visit into the locker room to give him his final good luck kiss and tell him to be careful out there.

Gabriella followed her orders and was careful when she cheered and chanted for her husband. Their was only a few minutes left of the game and both teams were in dead heat the was only 3 seconds on the clock and Troy had the ball he needed to make a shot, she knew it, he knew it, the whole crowd knew it but the shot would be almost impossible from the angle and the way he was positioned, he took a quick glance at Gabriella who blew him a kiss and need her head towards the net, this gave him the courage to go for it, he jumped his feet leaving the ground and the ball leaving his hands the second or to it took for it to fly through the air felt like a life time his feet hit the floor just as the ball swished through the net and the buzzer signaling the end of the game rang through the stadium, there was a gasp followed by silence no-one could believe he had actually made that shot! "...And he has done it, Troy Bolton scores the winning basket for the LA LAKERS!!!!" the whole crowed erupted into massive cheers as the team, who had also being stunned congratulated each other on the good game before going fowerd to receive the trophy. Gabriella had all of a sudden go from being extremely happy and proud to call him her husband to extremely edgy and nervous she didn't want to be interviewed in front and it to be played live to whoever in the world had tuned in for this game! Then as she saw Troy waving her to come down to him her nerves tuned back to pride again as she rushed out of her seat and into his arms.

She jumped into his arms her legs circling his waist and her arms winding around his neck, her lips planted firmly onto his as the both got lost in the kisses full of pride, love and passion for one another.

TGTGTGTGTG

"....Next up we have the winning basket scorer Troy Bolton who is attached at the hip to his beautiful wife Gabriella Bolton" the crowed clapped and cheered louder as Troy appeared up on the screen.

"So Gabriella, you must be very proud to call him your man Right now?" the interview called Melanie asked.

"I am always proud of him i know how hard he works and how much it means to him for the team to be happy with how he plays, yes i am extremely proud of that amazing last shot but win or lose i would of being proud" Gabriella truthfully answered.

Melanie nodded her head "About that shot" she started turning her gaze to Troy "How on earth did you manage that?"

"As cheesy and false as it may seem it was this lady right hear" he tightened his arms around Gabriella kissing her head "she fills me with confidence and one look and the kiss she blew to me was all it took to make me do that, making her proud and knowing that she knew, from the look in her eyes that I could do it" he smiled at Melanie.

"I have seen you to and interviewed you before you have always being happy and in love is it ever hard in the build up to a game like that to sustain a relationship so full of love as yours is?" Melanie looked between the to not sure who would answer her question.

"One word answer? No. Gabriella is perfect she does not moan about me always being tired and she never gets annoyed with the amount of hours and practice i put in, it is also not all basketball, yea i train hard and i do only have a few free hours in each day but i make time for us i don't see the importance of playing the game if it makes my wife unhappy i play because i love basket ball but i also play because i want the best and only the best for Gabriella" troy smiled he wanted to tell them so bad right now.

"My husband better be taking notes on this" Melanie laughed before continuing, "Now that the season if finished do you have any plans?" Troy looked across at Gabriella and nodded his head for her to answer.

"Top of our list is preparing for our baby, Flump" she smiled shyly toward Melanie and Troys smile only widened as his hand found it want to Gabriella's advisably extended tummy as he pulled on the back of her vest dress with his other hand."

"Woah, back up. Did we just get breaking news on a baby Laker?!"

Troy laughed "Yep. Gabriella is pregnant, 4 and a half months to be exact we are very happy and proud to announce that we are indeed expecting a little baby Laker, who for now we like to call baby Flump" Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"And we cant wait to meet them" Gabriella added her gaze not leaving that of her husbands and neater noticing that the interview had after trying to gain their attention again moved on.

TGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Forgive me for the absolutely rubbish ending!! i didn't mean for it to be a bad ending i guess i just am not very good at them.

Anyways i wrote this yesterday but didn't post it because my internet went down so i though i would do it today while it is working, and possibly before it breaks again! Lol.

I have being thinking recently that my writing has become rubbish another reason I wrote this is to see the response i get i don't want to discontinue all my stories but if no-one likes my writing anymore then it might have to happen. Hope not though just let me know what you guys think is you have the chance to review please do! :)


End file.
